


Stupid People be Like...

by NozomiPower



Series: Undertale Fuckery [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiPower/pseuds/NozomiPower





	Stupid People be Like...

Ah, the colors have never been so bright. This is the best time of year. But since it's your bedtime, let me tell you a story...

 

 

This tale begins way back when I was just 13, and had 4 friends. Ah, those were good times. This story follows...

 

Asleep already? *chuckles* Well, I better catch some shut eye too. See you, my color pallet.

 

Follow me and my story in your dreams, this isn't the last time, or the first, that we have and will meet.


End file.
